


Make Every Touch Electrical

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Killing Field Universe [1]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contemporary AU, Everyone human, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Room Sex, Mass Effect AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, killing field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Interlude in a New York hotel, set during chapter 17 of Killing Field. An out-take of kind.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Killing Field Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Make Every Touch Electrical

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt from AConspiracyOfRavens on Tumblr - "I didn't want you to stop..." - I hope you enjoy this. :D

Lips ghost at the back of her neck, hair unraveled from the braid she’d fixed that morning. The sudden blast of aircon after the sweltering July heat is responsible for the goosebumps along her skin, but only partially. The awkwardness of their reunion is gone, gone the minute they crashed through the door, kisses frantic, hands desperate to erase all distance between them.

Except Jane knows when he holds back. Like now, hesitant, waiting. “I didn’t want you to stop,” she offers.

His breath flutters against her skin, laughter quiet, muffled. Garrus bares his teeth, wolfish, and speaks into the crook of her neck. “What are you wearing later?”

_Why?_ Ah. Her fingers brace on the wall, hopeless in finding any real purchase. “Uniform.” Their eyes meet in the mirror on the hallway; she can’t take the intensity. “Fuck. Go on, do it,” she sighs as her head drops. “ _Please_.”

Salt and heat, sweat and arousal fill his mouth where he bites. Her shoulder jerks under the pressure, involuntary stutter of her back at the contact, electrical in its effect. A kiss follows sweetly, lips full and soothing.Tongue revels in tracing the half moon imprint of his teeth. So much that he bites down again, harder. A bruise will follow, later, a mark he leaves behind, hidden beneath her clothes when she goes in front of the council later. Lower, where their bodies are joined, she gets even wetter on his cock.

Unhurried, like the world outside disappeared the second the door to her hotel room shut, that’s how he fucks her. Urgency replaced with infinite desire to rediscover how her tits fit into his hand. How she whines when he pulls at a nipple. Her bra’s shoved up, abandoned after he’d pulled her t-shirt off, twisting her around to take her from behind. Her legs are trapped in her underwear and jeans where they’ve been dragged below her knees, ass backed flush into him. Unhurried, yet primal. That’s him, that’s Garrus. _Her Garrus_.

Every slow slap of his hips into her pushes her into his right hand, spread over her mound. His fingers scissor to caress her cunt, teasing where she is stretched around his cock. His forehead is damp between her shoulder blades. His belt digs into her thigh, his jeans barely unbuttoned, though he doesn’t seem to mind, all focus on her. Even pinned as she is, it’s difficult to imagine a better place to be right now. Although at some point she wants to try the bed too. She’s fantasised about him there. Touching herself in the dark, picturing him prone between the sheets, all on display for her devouring eyes. _Her Garrus_. When did she become so possessive of him?

His mouth finds purchase on a scar, somewhere on her ribcage. Between the bite that she expects is coming and the drip of her desire he uses to flick at her clit, her orgasm smacks fast and heavy. Her knees go weak, body near limp with release. Garrus holds her up, stills to savour her cunt squeezing along his cock, tight with the heat of her body, then snaps his hips fast to chase his own pleasure.

Her breath is almost back to normal as Garrus pants in her hair. He doesn’t give Jane time to disengage. He kisses the tip of her ear, her temple, left hand still cupping a breast. He blows the sweat out of his own eyes. “Okay?” He waits for her nod, then pulls out and discards the used condom.

If it should feel weird to pull her jeans and panties on after being thoroughly fucked against the wall, Jane doesn’t care. Endorphines rush through her, and the only thing her head can conjure is the thought of more.

Garrus watches her move through the room. He opens a bottle of water from the minibar, throws one to Jane also. It could be colder, but it doesn’t seem to bother him; he finishes it in long gulps, standing in the middle of the room, stretching the muscles in his back. His half hard cock is barely tucked inside his boxers and he winks when he catches Jane looking. Shameless and unapologetic, _her Garrus_. The entitlement already feels familiar.

When Jane sits on the bed, he stalks to her, tall, predator-like. He kisses her soundly, lips warm, hunger back with a vengeance. “Let me,” he says, and takes off her bra, then pushes her to lie down. He strips first, t-shirt dripping with sweat sticking to him. Boots toed off, jeans unbuttoned fully and pushed down muscular legs; he gives her a good show and Jane laughs, licking her lips and urging him on. “In a minute,” he says, and maybe his heart doesn’t race like hers, but maybe it does, because hell, desire is written all over him.

Garrus lifts her legs on his shoulder and gets rid of her Converse first. He nips her ankle just to see her twitch, laughs with her when she tries to get away from his tickling. Her laughter dies down as he peels her jeans up and off, throwing them somewhere behind. He makes sure she’s watching, winking again. Kisses left in his wake along her leg, he bends down to admire her cunt up close. And feasts. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little Saturday indulgence to balance some of the torture I'm putting the characters through in the main story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone. Love and light to you. <33333


End file.
